


Steve Rogers Centric fics

by icarusisfalling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: If I do a summary, it'll spoil the entire story.Pretty much Steve and the 21st century things.Enjoy





	Steve Rogers Centric fics

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this are from 2016 when I wrote them so I'mma piece a shit.

Shocking to most of the team, Steve is actually really good with technology. It's not that it's unexpected for him to learn the basics, because it's not at all, it's just, seeing their normally stoic Captain walking into the kitchen wearing beats headphones and iPhone in hand is kinda odd.

Like now.

Steve just got up after looking in Instagram for a few minutes, liking a few posts from Darcy and Shuri.

He walks to the elevators, phone in hand as he runs one hand through his hair. He gets in the elevator when it comes and leans against the back, walking slowly and peacefully down the hall to the kitchen.

He enters the kitchen, still looking down as he commented on one of Wade's photo's laughing when Wade reply's almost immediately.

The kitchen has went silent. But he hasn't noticed as he walks to the fridge and sets his phone on the counter.

Grabbing the milk, eggs, black pepper and salt, he puts then oil in the pot on the stove and gets a bowl. He cracks the eggs and whisks them wit a fork, adding a little milk to get it fluffy.

He puts the mixture into the pot grabbing the bread from ontop of the fridge and taking out a piece.

When the eggs are finished he takes it out and puts it on a plate, delving into when he's sat down, still not noticing the silence.

He finally notices when he hears something 'splat' on the table.

He looks up, slowing his chewing and puts a hand over his mouth.

"What"

They were staring at him with huge eyes, Clint's food rolls and falls out of his mouth, frosted flakes looking gross.

"You're on Instagram?"

"Well, yeah."

"What do you mean "well yeah" Steve this is a serious matter, how many followers do you have?"

"Serious?"

"Yes, answer my question"

"98.6 million" Steve said eating the last piece of his bread.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tony yelled."you have more than me, the great Tony Stark"

Everyone rolled their eyes at that, ignoring Tony's sqwauk.

"What's your at?"

"Capsicles"(my old insta username) Steve muttered grabbing his phone.

"Haha you used my nickname?" Tony said.

"Yup, gotta go kids. 420 blaze it!" Steve did an awkward peace sign, with a fake cringing face and ran.


End file.
